LOST in your eyes
by Kara.R.K
Summary: Damon and Elena are at the boarding house - Alone. Need I say more?


**LOST in your eyes**

_Yes. I know I should be working on "IKYWM" but this scene came to me – Hope you like this tame T rated one-shot..._

_

* * *

_

Elena and Damon were at the boarding house killing time; Stefan was out hunting and Elena was waiting for him...

The two sat on the couch in blissful silence, doing their own things; Damon was enjoying a glass of scotch, comfortably leaning back on the couch in a slouched position as he watched the flicker and sway of the fire before him; Elena on the opposite side, her feet resting on Damon's lap, as she read a girly magazine, thoroughly engrossed in a very interesting article on '_celebrity's celebrity crushes.'_

The silence came to an abrupt halt as Elena, as if suddenly remembering she had somewhere else to be jumped up excitedly and changed her position so she was looking directly at Damon.

"Yeeessss?" Damon asked. He leaned forward to place his half-empty glass on the table before looking at Elena inquisitively. She was bouncing in enthusiasm, a large grin upon her face. Her emotions were contagious and Damon found himself smiling too. When she failed to speak however, Damon dropped his gaze from her beaming face to the magazine she held in her hand. Could this be what she was so happy about?

His eyebrows raised and his lazy smile turned into a smirk. "Top ten sex positions?" Damon said in his usual smooth voice as he looked at Elena suggestively. "Alright, I've got some free time. I'm game if you are..._lover_."

Elena's bubble of excitement burst as she gasped at his words, quickly rolling up the magazine and hitting Damon across his shoulder – warning number one.

"Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing his arm. He looked to Elena expectantly, "Maybe later?"

Another hit – warning number two.

"Okay, okay, fine," Damon said; his hands out in a gesture of surrender. He sighed. "If not for sex, what is it you seek from me, Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked.

Elena's smile returned. "I was just wondering if you have any celebrity crushes."

At those words, Damon's eyes sparkled as thought for a second. "Hmmmm, it's got to be Marilyn*. Man, she was a great girl, so much fun." Damon stared off for a moment as he reminisced of his past encounters with the beautiful blonde.

Elena laughed, slightly intrigued at how exactly he knew her; though at the same time, she had a pretty good idea of how they spent their time together. "What about a male celebrity, one who isn't dead?" Elena asked, smiling slyly as she wondered whether Damon would answer.

Damon arched his eyebrow higher and looked to Elena, dramatically pausing before he spoke. "Do you watch LOST?"

Elena nodded, a number of characters now going through her head; Sawyer, Jack, Charlie, Oooh maybe Desmond, she always did love his accent...

"Well, you know the guy who plays Boone, I find him very good-looking; dare I say, almost as dashingly handsome as myself. Him... and Johnny Depp - I would love to drink from him, I wonder if he tastes like rum?"

Elena couldn't help but giggle at his confession and at how easily he had named his crushes; though Elena had to admit, he had good taste.

"What about you?" Damon asked. He began to lean closer to Elena as if about to tell her a secret.

Elena was quick to shy away from Damon's slow advance, reminding herself of the boyfriend she was patiently waiting for. But though her mind was behaving, her body was giving her desires away as her heart began to pick up pace at Damon's ever nearing proximity; she could smell the aftershave wafting lightly from his body, a scent that was distinctly and mouth-wateringly Damon. Feeling the rush of desire wash over her, Elena quickly attempted to regain some control over her body, willing her heart to calm down and her thoughts to stay strictly PG.

Elena laughed nervously for a second before composing herself. "Well, funnily enough I really like Boone too; I just love his eyes ..." Elena stared into a distance imagining Boone's crystal blue eyes, the velvet smooth tone of his voice...he was so cute.

"What about _my_ eyes?" Damon asked in faux sadness before doing a flip 180 and doing that 'eye thing' and eyebrow dance Elena secretly loved.

Elena leaned in as she examined Damon's blue eyes.

"They're nice," Elena said half-heartedly, "But with Boone's eyes you can just get lost in –"

Elena suddenly lost her train of thought as she found herself begin to lose herself into the depths of Damon's piercing blue eyes; such intensity and fire were reflecting back to her, pulling her further into his charms. Moments passed before Elena realised her mouth was open in awe; she realised she had yet to exhale the breath she had taken in her time of staring and quickly released the breath. "– in them," Elena finally finished, licking her lips.

"Really?" Damon breathed, his lips twisting up into a slight smirk as he noticed Elena had yet to back away.

Unblinking, Elena found herself begin to tilt closer; she was still mesmerised by the azure eyes staring longingly back at her; a look Stefan had never looked at her with. Damon watched her with silent wonder, his eyes died to drift down to her lips but he found himself locked upon her eyes. Beyond the soft chocolate colour of her iris', his vampire vision allowed him to see every flicker of her pupils as it dilated and contracted; an obvious sign of her unconscious attraction to him. And though it was an unspoken truth that Elena felt something towards Damon, her next move shocked both him _and_ her, as ever so slowly Elena began to lean into him. He could hear heart pounding against her ribs, her breaths coming in quick bursts as his eyes finally moved down to her lips. And soon, he too began to subtract the space between them.

Time became non-existent as their breaths mixed into one; their lips were now a hairsbreadth apart, until finally, in one soft touch, they met in a gentle, tingling, and electrifying moment.

Elena closed her eyes and let the very wrong feelings envelop her, her morals were screaming at her to pull away yet she couldn't find the will to move. Instead, she found herself slowly wrap her arms around Damon, she could feel her heart shuddering as he brushed his fingers through her hair, it stopped at the back of neck as he gently held her close, their lips moving against each other like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Elena's lips parted and Damon's heart leapt as his tongue slowly entered, gliding against Elena's own tongue. A soft moan left her lips as Elena pushed Damon back against the couch and straddled his waist; her lips, not once parting from his as the intensity and heat rose in the room rose.

The noise of a car interrupted their session and the two broke apart; suddenly finding themselves on opposite sides of the couch. Elena's breathing was through the roof as she touched her throbbing lips, wanting nothing more than to feel them upon his again. Taking a risk, Elena crawled back to Damon's side and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, quickly pulling away to look into his blue eyes again.

"I never noticed...how beautiful they are," Elena whispered.

"Better than Boone's?" Damon asked back in a whisper that sent shivers down her spine.

"Much," Elena replied, as she kissed him again before swiftly pulling back as the front door opened.

Before Stefan walked through the door, Elena flipped through the magazine; biting her lip seductively, she showed the page to Damon.

Damon could only smirk back as his mind raced with X-rated thoughts -_ 'Sex position number 1: Yes!Yes!Yes!'_

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked it!_

_* In an interview Ian even mentions the possibility of Damon compelling Marilyn. "**Over the centuries did Damon have any flings with famous women?**__ He had to have compelled Marilyn Monroe" _

_/blogs/2010/interviews/vampire-diaries-ian-somerhalder-hell-hath-no-fury-like-a-heartbroken-vampire/_

_If you were sad when Boone died in LOST or you __love__ Johnny Depp – review!_


End file.
